Zuko's Little Game
by tamdoti
Summary: Lemon Alert. It looks like the Fire Nation did end up winning. After Zuko's betrayal in the Caves of Ba Sing Se, the Avatar and his friends are defeated. But before Zuko returns to reclaim his honor, he decides to play a little game with a certain waterbender. WARNING: torture, rape, (ch 2 will be out soon)


_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Of course!"_

_ "That healing water – why would you want to use it on me?"_

_ "Because...I know you're a different person than what I thought you were."_

_ "But…will it really work?"_

_ "I don't know. We'll have to try."_

* * *

The watertribe girl stumbled frantically over sharp stones and thick brush, willing her legs to work for just a while longer. Her muscles were sore, and every bone in her body seemed to ache. But she was moving on pure survival instinct now; her mind wasn't thinking, she was now only trying to place a distance between herself and the danger.

The night was so black that she had no idea where she was running, or in what direction. She could be running around the same area in circles for all she knew. The night was that of a new moon, and the dark emptiness of the sky matched the emptiness of her heart. She felt helpless; for the first time her bending had failed her.

When she finally reached a patch of light, the dim light of stars shining through the treetops, she stopped and fell to her knees. Her fingers dug into the grimy moss of the forest, her body shaking in fear and sorrow. A sob escaped her throat. Her hand clenched a fistful of dirt, the tiny rocks cutting into her palms. The pain felt good, slightly releasing the anguish she felt. This was all real.

She had been so childish and foolish. Travelling the world with the Avatar on a flying bison? Making friends along the way? Stopping the fire nation and saving the world? She laughed bitterly; it was a childish dream. She had been living in a fairy tale up till now. But unfortunately, characters in real life didn't always play along to the happy ending. She had been so naïve, thinking _he_ would change. As if he was just another character in a children's novel.

In her mind, she could still see strikes of fire joined with bolts of lightning blasted at the friend she once knew. Only minutes before, they had hugged, expressing relief at finding each other again. And now his body was mutilated, carrying the stench of burnt flesh. His orange robes, tattered, as he fell from the sky like a rock. And as the corpse fell to the ground, she saw blood spilling out of the nose and mouth of the last airbender. Aang was dead.

And what had she done? Stand motionless in a stupid shock, gaping in horror. And she had watched as more and more firebenders gathered, shooting down the bodies of her teammates. All she could do was fall to her knees, screaming. They had spent all those years training. And in the last battle they had all fought heroically. But effort meant nothing against the sheer number of the firenation army. And as Katara stared in mute horror, a single firebender had met her gaze.

His golden eyes had sparkled with amusement, a wicked smirk on his face. "I saved you till the end, Katara." And at that moment she had realized everything he said was a lie. The weak and helpless act he had played when they were both imprisoned hadn't been real. His pale hand had reached to his cheek, lightly caressing the clear skin around his eye. "And thanks for removing my scar just in time for my redemption. For killing the Avatar, of course." He motioned towards the corpse draped in tattered orange.

Katara remembered staring blankly at him in shock. The dead bodies, the blood, the pain, it had all been so surreal. But as Zuko stepped towards her, walking forward in an amused gait, only one thing had become clear to her. She had to escape. She didn't want to die.

The idea of honor, standing up and fighting till the end, it never occurred to her at that moment. As Zuko approached her, she never even considered attempting to avenge her friends. All she felt was pure, instinctive fear. And she had bolted to her feet, and turned straight behind her, escaping into the trees surrounding them. To her surprise, she didn't sense Zuko or any of the fire nation following her, but she raced on anyways, crashing against branches and shrubs. And she finally ended up in the clearing she was now, trembling and crying.

Zuko watched the retreating form of the young girl, her undone, brown hair flying wildly in the wind. He turned to his sister, who looked at him curiously with an eyebrow raised. "Before we go back, let me play just one more game," he smiled cruelly.

Katara woke up with her cheek resting in mud, the earthy scent of the forest sharpening her senses. And then she jolted upright, remembering everything that happened was real. She panted slightly for a moment, then stopped. She felt eerily calm. Everyone was dead. She had nothing left to live for anymore. But then a strange realization dawned upon her. Why hadn't they come after her? She swallowed nervously. If they wanted to, Zuko and Azula would have easily found her.

"Morning."

Katara froze in place, trembling at the sound of the familiar voice. "Z-Zuko…" She spun around wildly, facing him. He was leaning lazily against a tree, eyeing her curiously. Had he been watching her all this time?

"You look pitiful," he remarked, "But seeing how all your friends died, it's remarkable that you're even alive."

Her hands dropped the berries, and she stared at the ground. She felt tears building up in her eyes, but she fought to hold them back.

He frowned slightly at her lack of response, "Or does it not really bother you at all?" he provoked. "That your own brother died with his neck burnt open? Imagine how much time he spent lying in agony before he finally died…" Zuko chuckled a bit, "But it's surprising he was one of the last ones to die. I figured his boomerang would fling back into his own head."

Katara clenched her fists at his comment. She felt her fear and sorrow being replaced by a new emotion - anger. "Shut. Up," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Hmm?" sneered Zuko, "What's that? It sounded pretty vicious for someone who abandoned family to save her own ass."

Katara growled, jumping to her feet. She drew water from the area around her, the air, the plants, the soil, and then faced Zuko. "I'll kill you," she snarled.

Zuko didn't move from his lazy pose, merely eyeing her with amusement. "Water whips. Kinky."

His mocking attitude only served to enrage her further. She now charged towards him, ready to attack with either water or fist. All she wanted to do was punch that sneering face back into its skull. But before she could strike, he dodged out of the way, allowing the powerful stream of water hit the tree. A deep gash remained where his head once rested.

Unexpecting the sudden movement, Katara momentarily lost focus. Then she felt a vicious tug on her hair, pulling her head back roughly. She gasped in surprised shock and pain. Then, remembering her anger, she began attacking her attacker, violently jabbing her fists into any part of him she could hit. She slammed the heel of her foot against his thigh, hard.

He grunted slightly, releasing her. She turned back snarling, ready for a second attack. But this time, his golden eyes didn't look so amused.

"Miserable peasant," he hissed. His fist made contact with her stomach before she could move, sending her crashing back into the ground.

She yelped, but before she could get up he had climbed over her, holding her shoulders down. "Get off me!" she snarled, flailing her free fists wildly against his hard chest. Each punch was emphasized with a loud thump, but Zuko seemed to feel nothing. He made no attempt to stop her, and instead looked down at her emotionlessly.

"Keep struggling," he murmured, "It's amusing."

The change in tone caused Katara to stop pounding her fists against him, and she looked up in confusion.

He smiled a bit, "Do you think you're going to be saved? Do you really think you have a chance of running from me?" Katara looked at him blankly, slowly realizing he could easily beat her in any fight. He continued, "No, you're going to die here. Or at least, truly want to be dead."

The adrenaline from her anger slowly disappearing, she felt the fear building up again, "What are you going to do to me?" she whispered.

"Hmm," he thought, "I might end up killing you, or I might let you live. Either way, I thought I should give you a special gift for your help."

By "help", Katara knew he was talking about his scar. She gazed upon his face; the eye that had previously been scarred was now covered in flawless, white skin. But for some reason, he looked even more beastly that way. Two beautiful golden eyes gazing down into her own wide blue ones, emotionless. His shaggy black hair hung around his face, slightly damp with sweat. His lips pursed slightly, as if considering where to attack.

"What gift?" She finally asked.

He smiled, eyeing her in a strange manner. His hands released her shoulders, moving to caress her face. He drew his face close to hers, "You can either enjoy it," he whispered into her ear, "Or _pretend_ to hate it." He bit gently on her earlobe, causing her to shudder and begin struggling to free herself.

"No!" she screamed. "You…" her eyes became furious once again upon realizing his intentions, "You're sick!"

He laughed aloud at her rage. "You're just too cute. Especially the way you thought I was really going to change if you helped me," he paused, "That attitude really annoyed me."

She was pounding wildly against his chest now, "Don't you dare touch me! You're disgusting! I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!" But her screams were more like sobs, pleading rather than demanding.

He watched as she fought, firmly taking hold of her flailing arms by her wrists and pushing them roughly against the ground. "Katara," he said, "You were too _annoyingly_ naïve. I'm going to do you a favor, and make sure you never make that mistake again. I'll have to scar you, somewhere where no one can ever heal it."

She struggled to free her arms from his grip, panting and crying frantically. "Let me go!"

He looked down at her with almost a pitying look. "It doesn't have to be a punishment. Enjoy it." Then his hands moved down her torso, feeling the lithe curves of her young body, the way her body twisted and squirmed at his touch. She cried out, tears beginning to run down her face. His pale hands stopped at her stomach, clenching the blue fabric of her watertribe attire. With a quick grunt, he tore open the dress, ripping it so her upperbody was exposed. Underneath she only wore a type of white undergarment. The innocent style of underwear made her look appear even more vulnerable and exposed.

Her hands moved to cover her body, "Don't touch me!" she repeated helplessly.

He ignored her, moving her hands out of the way as if they were nothing. He then took hold of the white bra, and immediately ripped it open as well. Katara screamed, thrashing around as if in pain. Ignoring her fit, Zuko looked over her young breasts. They were still soft, firm-looking. Creamy mocha skin with darker, chocolate tips. Her little nipples were erect from the sudden cold. They were not as large as a grown woman's breasts, but they were not small by any means either. The little peaks were each about a handful in size.

She sobbed, looking away from his face with teary eyes. "Don't touch me," she whispered once more.

Ignoring her, he lowered his face to her chest. His tongue slid out and gently rolled around her nipple, causing her to shudder in disgust. Her eyes were now shut tightly and she took sharp breaths, as if attempting to ignore what he was doing.

Zuko then put his lips around her nipple, sucking it vigorously. Katara whimpered a bit. He then pressed his mouth against her other breast, moving back and forth. Hearing the girl cry out again, he said, "What's wrong, Katara? This is just the pleasure. You haven't even begun to feel the pain yet."

His taunting seemed to have succeeded, and her eyes opened, staring at him with a hopeless gaze. "Go to hell." She knew she couldn't do anything to stop him.

He rolled his tongue over her breast in a purposely slow and sickening manner, "I'll take you there with me." He noisily slurped as he sucked her nipple, enjoying the grimace on her face.

"Stop toying with me," she growled, "Just kill me already, if that's what you're going to do."

"But that wouldn't be any fun," smirked Zuko. He moved his face up against her own, gently caressing her chin. He then placed his lips tenderly over hers, moving his tongue forward for entrance.

Katara reacted surprisingly viciously to his kiss, jerking her head away in surprise. She blinked with shocked blue eyes before sharply slapping his cheek.

Zuko looked at her in bewilderment, wondering what caused the sudden response. Then, understanding, he broke into laughter, "Oh, come on! Worried about your first kiss, _now_? How childish can you be?"

Katara blushed, embarrassed at being so easily read.

Zuko chuckled, rubbing the place where she had slapped him. A faint, red mark was appearing on the skin. "Well, we can't have you misbehaving like that," he said, "What should we do about it."

Katara glared at him in silence. He then smiled wickedly, "I know how to punish you."

He lifted himself off of her. She sat up, watching him, wondering what he was doing. She considered running away at that moment, but as if reading her mind Zuko smirked, "Don't move. You wouldn't want to get into more trouble now, would you?"

Katara muttered several obscenities at him, which only made him chuckle. He then began unbuckling his pants, doing it slowly to make sure Katara was watching. He grinned cruelly when he saw her eyes go wide. But she continued to glare at him, hiding her fear.

He finally dropped his pants to the floor, exposing his naked manhood. Katara looked away, her face going red. It was huge. "Now, Katara," he spoke, "Suck on it."

"Like hell I will," she snarled.

He shook his head, "Do it obediently and I'll go easy on you. Don't make me hurt you more than I need to." Grabbing her by her hair, he pulled her up to her knees. She yelped in protest. Her ankles were still bound, making it impossible for her to escape.

Now, her face was at level with his penis. She turned her face, refusing to look at it.

"Suck on it," he commanded.

"I won't!" she responded childishly, her voice shaking.

"Do it," he repeated, his voice going eerily quiet.

She shook her head furiously.

His eyes narrowed, and Katara swallowed nervously when she met his gaze. She attempted to hold eye contact, glaring into his golden eyes with her blue ones. He no longer had the same amused look on his face.

His hand struck her, the pain seeming to come out of nowhere. She cried out, unexpecting the sudden attack.

"I…won't," she repeated, her voice coming out as a hoarse whisper. She was scared to look at his face again.

Katara felt a hand roughly grabbing hold of her jaw, tilting it upwards. She struggled to turn her head away. Something warm was pressing against her mouth, and she clamped her teeth together refusing to let it in. She was making strange, frantic noises through her closed mouth, shaking her head vigorously.

"Katara," he growled, "You're making me angry."

The hand holding her hair released its grip, and she felt it move to grab her wrist. She pulled her hand away, but couldn't free it from his grasp. Suddenly she gasped out in shock as she felt the sudden heat against her wrist. _He's going to burn me_, she realized.

With her mouth slightly agape, he pressed his penis into her lips. She shook her head refusing it, clenching her mouth shut once more. "I won't do it," she repeated stubbornly.

He stared at her, "Then I'm sorry I have to do this."

She felt the heat against her wrist getting warmer and warmer. It was moving from uncomfortable to slightly painful, and she cringed. She saw his hand begin glowing brighter, and struggled to tug her wrist out of his grip. As the heat became even more painful, she let out a sharp cry.

"Take it, Katara," he said, "Take it in your mouth and I'll stop."

She shook her head, though her whole body felt sick and she had an urge to throw up. He shook his head, and the pain became excruciating. She found herself screaming, uncontrolled tears running down her face.

"Z-Zuko!" she cried, saying his name for the first time.

He looked down at her questioningly.

"Please…stop," she choked the words out. It was the first time she had begged him. But mercilessly, he shook his head, motioning towards his crotch.

She screamed again, smelling her own skin beginning to burn. It was sickening. She repeatedly jerked her arm, attempting to free it from his hold. She took hold of his arm with her free arm, attempting to pull it away. She then moved to pry his fingers away, but immediately yelped and released at the stinging heat.

Her head fell down in surrender, and instinct took ahold of her again. Barely conscious, she did the only thing she knew she could do to save herself - she took his dick in her mouth.

* * *

**A.N.** This was my first lemon, so please be kind in the reviews. I'd appreciate honest encouragement and feedback.


End file.
